


Parallels (Mad Universe)

by shaenanigans



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Malec as Famous Youtubers, Multiverse, Post-Internet Famous Fic, Shenanigans by the Original Lightwood-Bane Children Through the Multiverse, Sort Of, When Mundane Malec Meets Childre Who Claim To Be Their Children From Another Dimension, dimension hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaenanigans/pseuds/shaenanigans
Summary: Alec and Magnus are engaged and life has never been more perfect. Sure, being internet famous and considered to be the top queer couple in the century has its challenges, but at least it's something that they've had years to get used to. What they're definitely not used to is seeing three children stumbling into their home from what looked to be an honest-to-God portal. One of the kids is bleeding. Another boy, who is a shade of blue that'll put Catarina's Blue-Lady image to shame, with little horns peeking out of his forehead, is staring at them like a deer caught in the headlights before turning to the young Asian girl beside him. He calls her sister and curses under his breath, expression crumpling when she shakes her head, a wobble to her lower lip like she's barely keeping it together.Magnus and Alec don't know the first thing about what's happening, but they know they can't just watch a hurt child drip blood all over their carpet when they could do something to help. They'll ask the questions later.Set in the "Internet Famous" verse by kuro1neko2kun.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Internet Famous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337447) by [kuro1neko2kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun). 

> I have no idea what I'm doing. No, that's a lie. I actually do. I'm just not sure it's going to make sense to anybody else. LOL.
> 
> This story is inspired by the amazing kuro1neko2kun's Malec mundane fanfic "Internet Famous" which I absolutely adored and pretty much read and finished during my day off. I am so in love with the story, how it was so innocently "mundane" that I can't help but want to see how they'd react to the idea of children from another alternate universe, and their children at that. Or that it seems one of the more well known Malec fanfiction in their world actually exists as a separate alternative universe somewhere in the cosmos.

“I don’t know if I can do this.” Alec says, quite clearly on the verge of hyperventilating as he looks at his sister, wide-eyed. He tries to breathe through his nose and out his mouth, but he’s still drowning. It’s awful, the feelings a hundred times worse than when he first came out on his Youtube channel. “This is a mistake. We don’t have to share this with the public. We’re going to get mobbed. Magnus…”

“Is going to love it.” Isabelle reminds him, manicured fingernails firmly fisted along the lapels of his suit as she tries to keep him from vibrating out of his body. The Lightwood family ring weighs like a ton of bricks in his pocket. “You know how much he loves bragging to the entire world that you’re together ever since you came out. And he’s going to be over the moon if you proposed to him in such a public way, immortalizing your love for everyone to see and get jealous about.” She sends him a smirk and a look that manages to be both comforting and aggravating. “You’re going to do fine, big brother.”

Somehow, Alec doubts that. Six years together and he still fumbles awkwardly in public when they’re spotted by a fan. One would think he’d get used to the sheer amount of following he and Magnus amassed after confirming that they were a couple, but he never did. Instead, he's developed a nervous twitch whenever he hears someone scream "Malec" because he knows from experience that what follows after usually involves complete disregard for his and Magnus’ personal space. Yes, they were fans. They liked him and Magnus together. But they didn’t have to be all over his boyfriend.

Speaking of which, Alec’s gaze falls on Magnus a short distance away in the parlor, exuding such strong charm and charisma that not for the first time Alec wonders what Magnus saw in him, why he chose him and stuck with him when he could have anyone he wanted.

He was just a college student who made videos on Youtube as a hobby. He thinks of how his life would have turned out if he hadn’t been invited to that first Vidcon he attended and met Magnus on the blind date panel. Probably still in the closet and sighing like a hopeless lovesick fool over his crush’s videos.

Alec shakes his head. Nope. Not thinking about that. The internet fame and living in the public eye might suck, at odds with his introverted personality, but it also brought Magnus into his life. As long as he has Magnus, he knows he can face anything the world throws his way.

He still hates reading Malec fanfiction though. Objectively, the ones Magnus recommended to him for their monthly readings on their channel were actually well-thought-out pieces of literature. There’s even one he’s quite fond of despite his feelings against reading about him and Magnus like they’re fictional characters and not actual people. Something called War of Hearts. A love story between a Nephilim Shadowhunter and a Warlock Downworlder. That was some excellent reading material. But there’s no getting rid of the sense of nausea whenever he thinks about the fans imagining him and Magnus doing intimate stuff that they should really have no business of imagining in the first place.

There’s a throng of people around Magnus, looking enraptured at the words coming out of his mouth. He really knows how to captivate an audience. Alec’s been stubbornly ignoring the uncomfortable twinge in his stomach whenever he sees a hand so casually press onto Magnus as they converse.

Magnus laughs, purple-streaks in his hair bouncing across his forehead, dark-shimmering mascara making his large brown eyes all the more arresting in its beauty. God, he’s enchanting. Like a magical creature that came straight out of the pages of a book. Alec’s so inlove he wants to cry.

Magnus throws his head back, causing Alec's gaze to zero in on the thin artfully-draped maroon scarf wrapped around the graceful curve of Magnus' neck, the same neck where Alec had sucked bruises and hickeys just that morning, knowing perfectly well that they had an event to attend tonight. Magnus had panicked about the marks, chastising Alec for his caveman behavior until he put two and two together at Alec’s loaded silence and was next sporting the biggest delighted grin ever. Isabelle had been apoplectic with anger at Alec when she saw the bare skin of Magnus’ neck that afternoon when concealers didn’t work shit.

Izzy had called him a piranha. Whatever. He’s been called worse things by Jace.

“Hey. You okay?” Isabelle shakes him lightly from his ogling with an eyeroll. “You’re drooling, Alec.”

“I’m not.” Alec protests, hand automatically coming up to the corner of his mouth which steals a laugh out of his little gremlin of a sister. “Shut up.” He deadpans and feels his teeth grind when he looks back up and sees Camille Bellecourt slither in like the snake she is, hand curling around Magnus’ arm.

Isabelle calls for his attention, but he can’t take his eyes away from the spot where the snake is so casually clinging to his boyfriend. Unbidden, he imagines knocking an arrow and shooting her in the face.

“God, I almost forgot about her.” Isabelle grunts and turns back to Alec, hands coming up to frame his face and forcing him to meet her eyes. “Hey, none of that. Don’t let her ruin your night.”

“I’m fine, Izzy.” Alec assures her, forcing a smile. She’d been with him last year when he went to Magnus’ office to surprise him for his birthday and Camille had been there “visiting” uninvited as Magnus explained when he’d sat beside him at the Hunter’s Moon, hair a mess, mascara smudged as if he’d been crying, and yet still so beautiful. Alec found out much later, straight from the serpent's tongue herself, that Magnus had been too focused on finishing a report to give her the time of the day and so she prowled like some kind of a vampire reject around his office. When she saw Alec and Isabelle approaching, well, it had been amusing to see the looks on their faces apparently. _It was all just harmless fun, Mr. Lightwood._ The bitch.

Alec’s phone died pretty much how his heart did when he saw them in a liplock anyway, so he had no idea about the messages and the missed calls he'd been getting for the good two hours he went missing to mope over his hurt feelings. The only reason Magnus found him was due to someone spotting Alec sitting miserably inside the pub, sporting a glass of beer and had posted a photo of his hunched form over Twitter with the captions, **“ALightintheDarkwood nursing a broken heart? Trouble in Paradise? #malec”**. There had been an uproar and a lot of encouraging comments were sent to him and Magnus, and even more thinly-veiled death threats to the third party possibly involved. The hashtag **#protectmalecwithyourlife** became trending for two months straight.

Magnus had been terrified. He’d never seen Magnus as terrified as he was at that moment when Alec told him how he needed a break. He hated to put that look there and so when Magnus downright begged for Alec not to leave him, he didn’t really have the heart to say otherwise. Relationships take effort and Alec would be damned if he let someone like Camille ruin what he and Magnus have.

Though she was no longer Magnus’ boss, she’s still his business partner. She's never been shy of her intentions to steal Magnus as if he was property, condescendingly called Alec a boy more times than he can count and kept informing them how too bad, their relationship won’t last. She doesn’t really even love Magnus. It’s just an amusing game to her. Six years and counting and she’s still a horrible bitch. The contract’s ending soon and Magnus is famous and influential enough on his own to carry on his business without her and Alec can’t wait to get Camille Bellecourt out of their lives for good.

“You stare any harder she’s going to erupt in flames.”

Alec blinks and looks to the side, nodding at the newcomer. “Sometimes I’m convinced she’s a vampire and I have this urge to tie her down and see if she does burst into flames under the sun.”

“You could always stake her through the heart.” Raphael gives in his two cents with a smirk.

Alec makes a face. “Messy and I’m not really a hands-on kind of person.”

“Unless it’s Magnus.” Raphael snorts.

“You’re not wrong there.” Alec says with a grin, takes a swig of his champagne before he’s pulled into a one-armed hug. “Good to see you, Raphael.”  
  
“Likewise.” Raphael replies as he pulls back. “Isabelle.” He adds as he goes in for a hug with his sister. He’s impressed at the genuine affection they have for each other even after their break up. They’re a perfect example of how some couples are better off as friends and he’s grateful that he has at least one person to add to the list of people who he can count on to protect his sister.

Alec is suddenly very aware of a pair of eyes trained on the back of his neck. He glances towards Magnus and sees him excusing himself from his throng of admirers with a gentle smile. He pries Camille off his arm like a particularly disgusting piece of rotting trash before he pretty much glides towards Alec as if he is Magnus’ true north. The mental image makes warmth unfurl in his chest and he grins.

“Happy to see me, darling?” Magnus greets him as soon as he’s within reaching distance. Alec hands his champagne glass to Raphael with a light thump, before his arms come up to wrap around his boyfriend and he lowers his face to meet Magnus’ kiss halfway.

“Always.” Alec says with a brighter grin when they part, a mere inch separating their lips before he doves in for another kiss, tasting the bitter aftertaste of Magnus’ drink of choice intermingling with his natural sweetness. As how these things usually go when Alec allows himself to stop thinking about other people’s opinions, he loses himself into the taste of Magnus’ mouth and the delicious sounds rumbling out of his throat, the feel of strong hands pressing onto his shoulders, the curve of Magnus’ lower back within his palm.

The flash of a camera shutter pulls him back to reality and he sighs as he slowly inches away from the embrace. Magnus giggles, because he’s his sister’s enabler and she has him wrapped around her little finger. She claims to be the Captain of the Malec ship, whatever that means, and it always has Magnus suitably charmed. Alec turns his head towards his sister, frowning. “You’re not posting that.” He warns.

“But I just did.” Isabelle’s wide happy grin almost douses the irritation. Almost. “Besides, even if I didn’t, I’m pretty sure someone else and I’m talking a lot more of someones…” She gestures to the people around them who are making a bad impression of minding their own business. “…would have posted that kiss, in different angles and a lot more HD than my poor phone camera can handle.”

Well, if she puts it like that. Alec sighs, graceful in his defeat and looks down at Magnus who is peering up at him in that manner that always steals his breath away, one hand cupping his face and looking so damned ethereal.

Suddenly, Alec’s fear of messing up his proposal flies into oblivion. As much as he wants his proposal to be a private affair, he has to acknowledge that their relationship had always been in the public eye. They’re both famous YouTubers. Alec works as a videographer for the Freeform channel for four years now and Magnus is a fashion icon who runs his own business. Malec was a thing even before they got together and he owes it to the fans that have been a part of their journey for the past near seven years to also be a part of the happiest moment of their lives.

There’s the chance that Magnus might say no to the proposal. Alec could end up making a big fool out of himself in front of millions of people. But he’d seen Magnus’ ring, hidden carefully in one of his drawers, had overheard him talking to Catarina and Ragnor about his plans to propose.

It’s probably considered cheating. But that’s the thing. Magnus has always been the initiator in their public relationship, he’s usually the first one to drag Alec to do silly challenges on their channel or do ridiculous stuff in their day to day life. Well, it’s the same with his siblings. Simply put, Alec’s introverted personality and shy nature are well-known among their family, friends, and supporters. Even his coming out video was Izzy’s idea. No one would expect Alec to be the one to do something as bold and daring as a public marriage proposal. Most of all Magnus who intimately knows how much public opinion still sometimes gets the best of him.

On that note, he should really give his little brother a raise for moderating his and Magnus’ social media accounts. Max never complains about his job since Alec’s paying him for services rendered fair and square, but Alec can see how irritable he’s been acting lately. Just last week, when they had been out to lunch while Max was on his school break, some guy made a rude comment about Alec two booths over, probably after recognizing him, and Max looked ready to throw the salt shaker at the asshole’s head.

Alec knows that even though a lot of people support them, there will always be idiots who refuse to take their heads out of their asses and continue spewing their hate no matter how unneeded. This proposal will be his statement of how much he loves Magnus. He’ll suffer through social media’s opinions about their relationship, face all the nonsense that will come their way as long as he makes Magnus happy. People's prejudices won't hold any weight. What matters is Magnus, and Alec's hope to be someone who is strong and brave enough for the one person who he loves more than anyone in the world.

“…der, Alexander?” Alec struggles to find his footing and blinks down at Magnus like an idiot.

“Umm…” What had they been talking about? “What…”?

“Oh my god, you literally got lost in Magnus’ eyes.” Isabelle squeals, earning a few chuckles and cooing from the crowd. Alec feels like sinking to the ground in embarrassment. “I’m so tweeting this. Gah. How is this still so pure and cute when it’s not even the first time I’ve seen this up close.”

“Izzy.” Alec warns, glaring at his ecstatic sister. He looks to Raphael for help who simply shrugs, takes his phone out and dramatically drawls, “aaaaand re-tweeting.” like the traitor that he is.

Alec is surrounded by children.

Magnus chuckles and pulls away enough so he can address Alec's troublemaker of a sister. “Isabelle my dear, as much as I enjoy your support over our relationship and seeing your brother blush so prettily, I don’t actually want Alexander to have a coronary in this lifetime.”

Isabelle at least looks a bit cowed. She brings up a peace sign and mumbles. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. I understand. You love your brother, but teasing him mercilessly also comes with the territory. However, this is a night of celebration and I’d very much like for Alexander to have a good time.” He pauses, adds. “I do believe dinner is coming up.” He glances around and sends everybody a winning smile before turning to Alec, hand curling around his elbow much like how Camille had done earlier. Alec watches Camille’s dark scowl from a distance and smirks smugly.

“Shall we darling?”

“Of course.” Alec leans in for a quick peck before they make a turn for the dining hall.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asks him after a few seconds of comfortable silence, voice low enough for just the two of them. Alec looks to him and smiles, hand coming up to rest on Magnus’ own over his arm.

“You’re here. Why wouldn’t I be?” Alec says, hears Isabelle practically try to choke the shriek threatening to come out of her throat.

“You’ve been nervous, jittery.” Magnus points out, worried lines crinkling between his eyebrows. Alec wants to reach over and smooth the lines but settles for raising one fine brow of his own.

“You’ve been watching me.” He swallows, the weight of the ring in his pocket making itself known again.

“Hard not to when you look the way you do. As I said before darling, you could wear a potato sack and you’d still be the most stunning and beautiful person in the room.”

“Lies.” Alec bites back playfully. “Everyone knows you’re the most beautiful in any given situation. Don’t even try to deny it.” He makes a face at the sack comment. “And you just want me naked.”

“I never said I didn’t.” Magnus winks as they approach a small round table enough to seat five people. Alec pulls out a chair for Magnus to sit on as Raphael does for his sister. “Thank you, Alexander. But I am serious, is something bothering you? Is it the event? I know you’re not exactly comfortable with…”

“Magnus.” Alec says, stopping his tirade before he becomes a nervous jittery mess too as he tries to make sure Alec was comfortable. Alec holds Magnus’ hands in his, interlocking their fingers, squeezes them reassuringly. He needs to be calm and composed if he ever has any hope of proposing tonight, to leave this event with the Lightwood family ring around Magnus’ finger where it belongs. “I’m okay. Really. I’ve just been preoccupied with the project I’m currently working on.”

Dubious understanding dawns on Magnus’ glittery hypnotic eyes. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Alec rubs the back of his neck nervously. He’s shit at lying. Magnus knows his tells, so he’s not sure if he’s convincing anyone right now, let alone the one man who knows him as intimately as he does. But he’s going to try, for a little bit longer. “I’m sorry if I made you worry. This was supposed to be your night.” Alec apologizes, thumb stroking soothing circles across the back of Magnus’ hand.

“Nonsense, Alexander. It’s just an award. I’d still choose you over any silly trophy any day.”

Alec's sure something just melted inside him. Over six years and he's still as inlove as he was the first time they met. “Well, I’m glad to hear that.”

Winning the award for "Designer of the Year" is a big deal and Alec has never been prouder of his boyfriend for such a huge achievement in such a short amount of time. Lorenzo Rey, a rival who Magnus had complained was the bane of his existence, is probably green with envy right about now. Alec shakes the thought off. He’s got no time for stray musings. All of his focus should be solely trained on the man he loves whose eyes right now he’s gazing at.

The man who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

He reaches out and cradles the side of Magnus’ face, pulls him close for a sweet, lingering kiss. “I love you.” He tells him as they part, voice thick with emotion as the words leave his mouth, eyes burning. Magnus’ lips open to answer, the words “I love you too, Alexander.” taking shape before words desert him altogether as Alec falls to one knee, holding a small black box in his hand as he looks up at Magnus with tear-filled eyes.

Gasps erupt around them. Isabelle couldn’t stop the tiny squeal that made it past her lips if her life depended on it as Raphael mutters finally under his breath. But Alec misses these things. He only has eyes for Magnus' wide glittering dark ones, the way he’s saying Alec’s name in a breathless whisper, looking like he’s seconds away from fainting and Alec can’t have that. He opens the black box and Magnus’ eyes grow even wider when he sees the engraved letter on top of the ring knowing full well its significance.

“Magnus Bane.” Alec begins as he takes hold of the nerveless fingers of his boyfriend's left hand. Magnus looks struck, lips slightly parted in shock, tears glistening in his dark eyes, and Alec feels ridiculously giddy with the thought of how much Magnus is going to bitch at him later for making him cry and ruin his makeup.

“Will you take me, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, as your hus-“

“Yes.” Magnus exclaims as if jolted by electricity and then he’s on the floor too, almost knocking Alec over in his enthusiasm as he throws his arms around him. “Yes, yes, god Alexander yes!” He continues to chant under his breath as Alec embraces him just as fiercely, burying his face against the crook of his neck and taking a lungful of his sandalwood scent through the thin fabric of his scarf.

"Thank you. I love you." Alec chokes out tearfully. He's content where he is, indescribably happy like he’ll lift off from the ground with how high and light he feels at that moment. But then Magnus is abruptly pulling away. The protest is on Alec's lips, no, don't go, but then he finds himself kissed to within an inch of his life. A second's worth of surprise and then he's kissing back with as much fervor, hands circling around Magnus' neck, pushing and pulling as he attacks his mouth. It’s uncoordinated and messy and quickly becoming not suitable for public viewing.

Reluctantly, Alec has to pull away for much needed oxygen. Magnus chases his lips as soon as they part, and Alec is only a weak human being, _so so so_ weak, he can't help but dive right back in. Until someone clears their throat and he had to be forcibly pulled away from drowning in Magnus' kisses. There's a hand clamped tight over his shoulder and he looks up to Raphael's less than impressed judgy stare. Right. The ring. He licks his lips. He's supposed to put the ring on Magnus' finger.

After he's done putting the ring on and Magnus has shown off his finger to everyone around them, eyes positively sparkling like stars, he sidles back to Alec's personal space and they rest their foreheads together, big smiles splattered across their faces and probably giggling like idiots to anyone who is watching. Alec doesn’t care. Alec doesn’t want to part from Magnus for even a second right now. They’re engaged. Dear Angels, this is really happening.

“Okay. You’ll have plenty of time for each other later. Move over big brother. I wanna hug my new shiny glittery favorite brother now.” Isabelle almost knocks him over to the side as she tries to get to Magnus in her haste. Magnus shoots him a worried look and Alec holds up his hand, shakes his head and mouths at him that he’s fine and gestures at his sister with an eyeroll.

The look of adoration in Magnus’ eyes seems to multiply at Alec’s obviously whipped big brother state. “Magnus, I’m so happy for you.” Isabelle gushes as soon as she’s hugging Magnus, who winces at the sudden contact, only for her to let go quickly and pull Alec into a hug which has his ribs creaking.

He blames Jace for her freakish strength. Why did he have to sign up their baby sister to weight-lifting class? She’s already a disaster in the kitchen. She caused a house fire from boiling water. Now she has the potential to break bones on actual living, breathing people. Jesus.

She pulls back, wiping her eyes and Alec aches watching the absolute love and happiness shining in their depths. She turns to Magnus, takes his hand in hers and sniffs adorably. “I can’t believe it. My brother is finally going to get married. Before you came to his life, I thought he was going to grow old alone and miserable with a gazillion cats. Thank you so much for loving my socially-challenged grumpy idiot brother!” She cries, eyeliner running down her cheeks and buries her face against Magnus’ chest.

They’re making a scene. It’s only then that Alec becomes aware of the numerous cellphones that had most probably recorded his proposal and the subsequent reactions from his sister and fiancé. Fiance. Magnus is his fiancé and one day hopefully soon, he'll be calling him husband too. Alec can’t really describe what he feels at that moment other than a constant barrage of_ Iloveyou Iloveyou Iloveyou_ while looking at Magnus.

His fiancé.

Oh god. His face is starting to hurt from smiling so much, but other than that, everything is perfect.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to kuro1neko2kun for giving me blanket permission to play around in the universe she built. XD you're the best hon! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Somehow. Lol.

Alec comes to awareness with his lips pressed against an intimately familiar neck. Eyes fluttering open, he breathes in the scent of sandalwood, sweat and the unmistakable aroma of sex. The body in his arms groans and twists in his embrace, reaching out in his sleep, Alec’s name a faint whisper forming on his mouth. Alec catches the searching hand, heart skipping as he sees the Lightwood family ring seated proudly around Magnus’ ring finger. He shifts closer and places Magnus’ arm over his waist, watches as his fiancé settles down.

Fiancé. The reminder of last night’s events, from the moment he proposed to the following pleasure-filled hours in the darkness of their bedroom has Alec grinning like a lunatic. He can’t help it, so deliriously happy that even in the post-coital state of sex, he’s still blissful, feeling such profound joy he can’t do anything else but stare stupidly at the man lying beside him.

After shaking nearly a hundred congratulating hands, Alec had taken Magnus aside, backing him up against a column away from curious eyes and kissed him in that really filthy way that he knew Magnus would never be able to resist.

“Wanna get out of here?” He had asked, panting into Magnus’ mouth, using his body as a shield from onlookers and Madzie’s innocent eyes. Pupils dilated and just as breathless, Magnus had kissed him, groaning, desperate. “Yes. God, I was ready to leave hours ago.”

On their way out, as if the hounds of hell themselves were right on their heels, Isabelle leveled them with a highly amused grin. She made a shooing motion, mouthing “enjoy” before dragging her boyfriend Simon and their sort of adopted sister, possibly future sister-in-law, if Jace continued to be as whipped as he was over one Clary Fairchild, to the opposite direction.

Alec’s front pocket vibrated nonstop on their drive home. Making sure that they were not to be disturbed and interrupted, he turned off his and Magnus’ phones before they stumbled into their apartment with grasping hands and messy kisses.

Shafts of sunlight slice through the window curtains, giving their room an early morning glow, though the bedside clock shows that it’s nearing noon. Alec doesn’t want to get up. He’s content, watching the love of his life unguarded in slumber.

There’s enough light for him to study his fiance’s sleeping face. Magnus’ eyelids are bare. There’s still stray glitter in his hair, but he’s make-up free, so he’d already probably woken up once and washed his face clean. Magnus is drooling a little with the imprint of a pillow crease across his cheek. Alec can see the slight imperfections on his skin. His neatly-trimmed thin goatee is not so neat anymore and his hair looks in desperate need of a wash. Magnus is dolled up 90% of the time. The make-up, glitter and fashionable clothes are not only a large part of Magnus but it also comes with his profession. He’s pretty, always has been. But in these early mornings when he gets to watch Magnus without all the pomp and pageantry and looking deliciously rumpled, Alec’s never seen a more beautiful sight.

Alec fingers a love bite, one in a plethora of them decorating Magnus’ neck. Magnus’ nose crinkles adorably before he tilts his face up, smiles as he whispers Alec’s name, as if even unconscious, Alec is always front and center in his thoughts. Alec lets out a shaky exhale, heart too full and ready to bursting with love and thinks desperately, “I don’t think I can live without you”.

They stay like that, suspended in the moment for a time until brown eyes flutter open, followed by the curve of a smile as their gazes meet. Magnus blinks drowsily and puckers his lips, asking for a kiss to which Alec is only too happy to give. “Morning.”

“Good morning.” Alec greets, running gentle fingers through the other man’s hair.

A soft pleased sound rumbles in Magnus’ throat as Alec basically pets him, not dissimilar to that of what Chairman Meow does when Alec gives him some attention. Like master like cat. “How long you been awake?”

“Not long.” Alec answers, putting a bit more pressure along his hairline before he begins to knead his scalp. Magnus does a full-body shiver and seems to sink further into the covers with every expert move of Alec’s hand. “Feel good?”

“Mhmhm.” Magnus says as he burrows onto Alec’s chest, sighing contentedly. He’s been tense a lot lately with the business and the awards show. Though Magnus acted like he didn’t care for the award, Alec knew otherwise and he didn’t fault Magnus for wanting recognition for his hard work. He’s just grateful that that’s one source of tension Magnus is finally able to let go.

He knows where he stands and he believes that he’ll always come first for Magnus. Just because he knows this, doesn’t mean he’s going to be like those people who demand their other halves to choose between career and their relationship out of some misguided notion of self-importance. Alec’s done his best to ensure Magnus doesn’t have to choose, that he can have both.

“A very satisfying night and a morning massage. How did I get so lucky?”

“I ask myself the same thing every day.” Alec says with a besotted smile, cups his face for another kiss. He chuckles at the reality that they’ve let go of any sense of disgust over morning breath and already acted married long before they got engaged.

“What’s so funny?” Magnus says as soon as their lips part.

“Us.” Alec says, sighing happily as he curls around Magnus, kissing the mop of his sticky hair. “I just realized we’ve been acting married even before I…”

“Finally made an honest man out of me?” Magnus finishes his sentence impishly, the fingers of his left hand trailing along the skin and fine hairs on Alec’s chest. His smile turns soft at seeing the ring.

“Yes. That.” Alec smiles as softly as he takes Magnus’ hand, thumb stroking the ring’s engraved letter. “I still can’t believe it.”

“Believe what, darling?”

“That this is really happening.” Alec inches closer and brings their foreheads together. “That I get to have you. Forever.”

Magnus’ hand comes up to stroke the thin bone of his cheek. “You know you always have me, Alexander.”

“I know.” Alec agrees, snaking an arm under Magnus’ shoulder, the other coiling around his waist as he cradles him against his body, legs twining under the sheets. “But there’s something infinitely amazing about being able to call you my fiancé. That one day, I’ll get to introduce you as my husband. Get to write my name down with your last name next to mine.”

Magnus makes a sound suspiciously like a giggle. He draws back, amused brown locking onto tender hazel. “We’re going to be hyphenated?” Alec freezes, feeling like an idiot for all of five seconds that it takes Magnus to think on the indirect offer of sharing last names, before he's nodding his head, a dreamy smile curving his lips. “Magnus Lightwood-Bane. I do like the sound of that.”

Alec releases a breath he doesn’t remember holding. “Really? You do?”

Magnus turns to him, grins charmingly. “Why yes of course, Mr. Alexander Lightwood-Bane.” He says, testing the words out. Alec shivers at how his name like that rolls so naturally out his fiance’s tongue. “I love how that sounds even better.”

Alec feels like his face is going to split apart with how much he’s smiling. “God, I love you.”

“I also go by the name of Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus humors good-naturedly.

Alec laughs into his neck, grateful of how easily they've agreed on their married names. Alec thinks of their future children, of how they’ll be known as the Lightwood-Banes and feels excitement shoot through him. Magnus adores kids almost as much as Alec does so he’s not at all worried if Magnus would want to adopt or not. Still, it’s something that they need to talk about after the wedding.

“Hey, you remember that picture of us and Madzie at the ice cream shop that someone posted when Catarina had to be called for a seminar out of the country and she had to stay with us for a whole week?” At Magnus’ nod, Alec continues, smiling in remembrance. “People thought we actually adopted her. I think the internet kind of exploded that day.”

“Ah yes, that sure was a memorable one. I almost felt sorry we dashed the fans’ hopes up. Speaking of explosions.” Magnus says, gingerly pulling himself into a seated position and begins looking around. There’s definitely a wince with the movement and Alec feels just a tad bit guilty for being so enthusiastic last night. “My phone. I’m sure I tossed it somewhere.”

Alec tries not to let the disappointment get to him that his favorite lazy morning routine seems to be nearing to a close. “It’s in my suit pocket.” He says as he turns to lie on his back. “Last time I checked anyway.”

Magnus glances at him, hand waving in the air. “I took it out earlier when I woke up. You were sleeping so peacefully I couldn’t resist and snapped a picture. But I tossed it somewhere after I posted the photo on Instagram and crawled back to bed.”

Sitting up, Alec makes a face. “You took a picture of me asleep? Please tell me I wasn’t drooling?”

Magnus makes a triumphant sound, shaking the black rectangular box in his hand before pulling something from the foot of the bed and Alec realizes that it’s his suit. Magnus starts fishing around the pockets and Alec gets distracted by the tantalizing view of his fiance’s muscular back that he struggles to return to reality when Magnus finds the phone and scoots back to him.

“Here.” Magnus says, handing him the device that’s already powering up. Alec squints at the logo of his phone and kind of wants to throw it to the bedside table when it starts vibrating like crazy. “No drool. But even if you were, you still looked like an angel.”

Alec makes a dubious sound as he watches the unread counter on his home screen apps grow higher. He opts to ignore that for now and goes straight to Magnus’ Instagram page. He feels Magnus press up behind him, face resting on his shoulder as they both look down at his latest post. Warmth encases Alec’s heart as he reads. He turns his neck and captures his fiance’s lips. "This is actually really sweet." 

"I thought so." Magnus says returning the smile.

Alec’s expression scrunches up after reading Jace’s comment. He checks his messages and as suspected his mother has been texting him since last night along with a good number of missed calls. He's not going to be surprised if she's been texting Magnus too.

“Something wrong?” Magnus asks, probably noticing Alec tensing against him.

“Nothing. It’s fine.” Alec dismisses with a shrug. “Mom wants to speak with us.”

“Oh, Maryse. How delightful. Are you calling her now?”

“No. I’ll do it later.” Alec should have expected that she’d want to talk to them after hearing about the proposal. He’s happy that despite the initial prejudices his mom had over their relationship, they’ve grown to respect and even love each other for his sake. Alec has never loved her as much as he did when she tearfully gave them her blessing. But then she also kept gleefully taking out his baby pictures whenever they’re over the Lightwood Manor, regaling Magnus of all the embarrassing things he did as a child.

So yeah, he’s developed a kind of phobia by the very thought of his mom and Magnus sitting in the same room. It also doesn’t help that she tends to fawn all over Magnus. Not that he can blame her. Magnus is a natural charmer. His mother never stood a chance.

“Why not now? She’s just a phone call away.”

“You know how she gets. I call her and she’s going to demand we come over the house as soon as possible.” Alec feels a pout coming and he doesn’t bother hiding it. “I want you all to myself for at least a few more hours. My mother can wait.”

Magnus giggles and bats his eyelashes at him, hand over his chest. “So possessive. I could swoon.”

“You know you love it.” Alec retorts as he throws an arm over his fiance’s waist and rolls them over so Magnus is lying on his back with Alec shamelessly pressing the entirety of his body against him, humming. “All of this is mine. I don’t like sharing.”

“I doubt your mother actually wants me in that way, dear.”

Alec pulls back and makes a disgusted face. “Oh god, I didn’t need that mental image.”

At Magnus’ delighted laugh, Alec huffs and shuts him up by kissing him thoroughly. He feels Magnus wind his arms around his neck, thighs opening and slotting on either side of his hips, groaning low in his throat. Arousal slithers up Alec’s spine at the noises Magnus is beginning to make. He wants nothing more than to take Magnus again, to be enveloped into his welcoming heat, but the bed is a mess and neither of them could simply snap a finger and clean the sheets with magic. He’s actually starting to feel gross. Alec breaks the kiss and blinks down at his fiancé with a wag of his eyebrows, grinning flirtatiously. He knows just the thing. “Want to finish this in the shower?”

“Oooh, shower sex.” Magnus titters, airy and light as he grabs him down for another quick kiss. “Darling, you read my mind.”

* * *

“You cooked?” Alec asks as he walks into the dining room, seeing the plates of food already on the table. Magnus looks up, gaze bright and absent of his usual eyeliner as he finishes the spread by putting a single red rose into a thin vase.  
  
“Alexander.” He exclaims, delighted as he saunters to him with open arms. Alec leans in for what Magnus intends a light kiss, but Alec snakes a hand around his waist and kisses him properly. Brushed teeth. Minty-fresh. Mhmhm.

“This looks delicious.” Alec didn’t think Magnus had enough time to cook.

“Oh, I ordered out. I’m afraid I didn’t have the energy left to prepare a home-cooked meal after what we did in the shower.” Magnus says with a wink and in a tone that after all these years still makes Alec blush to the tips of his ears. “Plus, we already missed breakfast and I know how you get when you’re hungry.”

Magnus pushes him down to take a seat and begins putting food on his plate. Alec feels entirely too warm for someone who had just taken an hour-long shower. Although the fact that he spent three-quarters of that time trying to make Magnus curse in his mother tongue repeatedly might have something to do with the sweat trickling down his neck.

“Alexander, is something bothering you?”

Alec blinks, realizes that he’s been staring like the lovestruck idiot his siblings calls him to be. “No. I’m fine.” he assures. At Magnus’ doubtful expression, Alec stands from his chair, smiling as he takes his fiance’s free hand and presses his palm against his cheek. “I’m just happy… watching my gorgeous soon-to-be-husband feeding me brunch. It’s perfect.”

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus sighs softly; going on his tiptoes as he leans in to rub their noses affectionately. “I must have saved a country in a past life because otherwise I don’t know what I ever did to deserve such an amazing man like you.”

“I’m sure I’m the one who saved an entire civilization and my reward was to meet and keep someone like you.”

“Flattery will get you far, Mr. Alexander Lightwood-Bane.” Magnus says with a raise of an eyebrow.

Alec steps further into his space, ducks down to whisper against his lips. “Oh, I do plan to, Mr. Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”

It’s moments like these, just the two of them being so disgustingly and unrepentantly sappy, away from the internet stardom and the opinions of the masses that Alec treasures the most.

“Is it weird I’m imagining your brother walking in on us right now and ruining the mood?”

And just like that, they both crack up.

Alec snorts at the memories. “Well, he’s done that multiple times. Jace did always have the worst timing. Living in California and yet he’s walked in on us making out more times than Izzy who I used to share an apartment with.”

“Speaking of Isabelle. Have you checked the post she made last night?” Magnus asks as they both turn to take a seat. Alec finishes putting food into his plate while pushing some of Magnus’ own favorite dishes onto his.

“I did go through my phone while I was toweling my hair. I saw it. I still haven’t called my family yet. Let them think I’m still asleep until later. Uhhh, I turned down another offer for a movie role. I don’t get why they don’t understand I’m horrible at acting?” He takes a bite, chews grumpily. “Like, I have a resting bitch face and can’t act liking a girl to save my life.”

Alec knows that the continuous offers for him to take on an acting career by some networks, even by his own employer, anger Magnus no matter how much he tries to hide it. Alec’s never voiced an interest in acting and Magnus hates it when Alec gets so frustrated to the point he threatens to sue. Though they were both public figures, what's been happening the past year is past harassment and is already a lawsuit waiting to happen.

“You turned down that gay role too, darling.” Magnus says as he slices into his roast.

“Yeah.” Alec shudders. “I might be gay, but I’m not going to suck face with anyone that isn’t you.”

Magnus smiles, eyes full of love and adoration at Alec’s blunt remark. “You say the sweetest of things.”

“Just calling it what it is.” Alec says with a roll of his shoulder.

They finish the rest of their brunch in silence and then engage in small talk regarding their respective work.

Though Alec still makes videos on his Youtube channel, most of the time he just appears as a guest in his siblings’ channels. Any new semi-regular content that he releases is on the channel he co-runs with his fiancé dedicated to their ship, a continuing endeavor to show the fans how much they appreciate their support for “Malec”. Frankly, Alec could have opted to go full-time as a Youtuber after graduation, but he likes his work as a videographer. He’s always been more comfortable behind the camera than in front of it.

He informs Magnus that he’s already taken two weeks’ worth of leave in preparation for the aftermath of his proposal. While Magnus makes a short phone call to Raphael and basically tells him to run his company for the time being.

“It could have only gone two ways. It was either a lot of sex and dates happen after if you said yes, or I prepare my things, pack my bags and go on a monastery in the mountains to live like a monk if you said no.”

Magnus reaches for his hand, interlocks their finger, squeezes. “Did you ever think I would say no?”

“Honestly?” Alec murmurs with an aborted duck of his head. “Sometimes I still wonder what you see in me. I mean, you’re this amazing, beautiful man exuding charm and charisma. You’re a big success and I’m just… me.” He finishes lamely.

When Alec looks up it’s to the image of Magnus' wide eyes, looking like he'd been slapped. He panics when Magnus pulls his hand away and he stands, chair scraping loudly across the floor. Shit. What did he do? Did he say something wrong? “Magnus.”

“Don’t move. Just… stay there, Alexander.” Magnus tells him before basically running to the direction of their bedroom. It takes all of Alec’s self-control to stay where he is as Magnus requested, not wanting to upset him further. He’s such an idiot, can’t even pinpoint what he said wrong.

Just when the anxiety is starting to get unbearable, Magnus appears again, fingers wiping at his eyes but walking with a purpose in his step. Alec stands up as Magnus approaches, apologies at the ready but Magnus holds up two fingers, his hand-term for shut up, that he only ever shows to people he can’t stand and Alec feels tear build up behind his eyes.

But then Magnus’ hand curls around Alec’s neck and he mashes their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Alec loses sense of time. He doesn’t know how long they practically ate each other’s mouth and breathed the same air until Magnus pulled away. More than a little dazed, lips tingling pleasantly, Alec looks down at the man before him in confusion. He’s angry, angrier than Alec’s ever seen him and the fire in his light brown eyes makes heat pool low in his gut. There’s a tick to Magnus’ jaw, lips pressed into a thin line like he’s bracing himself to shout at Alec, but as fast as it came, the anger fades and replaced by a look that Alec can’t quite read.

“You’re an idiot.” Magnus finally says, voice soft, his fingers absently stroking Alec’s nape, making him shiver.

“I know.” Alec readily agrees because he definitely is. “I’m sorry.”

“I love you.” Magnus says and before Alec can open his mouth, Magnus continues in a tone that doesn’t give room for any further comments. “So much. But it really hurts to hear you talk about yourself as if you don’t see your worth, because that can’t be farther from the truth, Alexander. You’re worth a lot to the people that love you. And there are a lot of us that do. Your family, siblings, even the fans that adored this awkward college student way before we met. And I love you. None of my past relationships could even come close to how much I feel for you so why would you doubt that? Did I do something that made you think this? Is this my fault?”

Alec resolutely shakes his head. No. It’s not Magnus’ fault if he still has insecurities the size of the Pacific Ocean that he never quite got around to getting rid of despite all the years that passed.

“You look at me and tell me I’m your world. Why can’t you seem to understand that the same is true for me?”

God, he made Magnus cry, upset him not even a full 24-hours from the time they got engaged. That's a new record of low even for him.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think.” He apologizes again, at a loss of anything else to say. Magnus dislikes Alec being mean to himself. This is a known fact and he should have been more careful. He might be nowhere near as bad as he was when he'd been younger, always second-guessing himself and thinking he’s never going to amount to anything because he already failed at being normal. But lately, his mouth had the tendency to run even before he could think on the words. He should’ve known hanging out with Lewis would come to bite him in the ass.

The last thing he wants is Magnus thinking that Alec doubts his love. Which is stupid because as insecure as Alec feels sometimes, Magnus’ love is one of the things in his life he’s always been confident about, self-sabotaging thoughts notwithstanding.

Magnus takes a step back and the heat of his hand leaves the skin of his neck. Alec fears for the worst, Magnus could have realized then and there that he was more trouble than he’s worth and decides to leave.

“Magnus, please.” Alec whispers, desperation in every syllable. Magnus smiles, it’s a tiny quirk at the corner of his mouth but it’s enough to make hope ignite in Alec’s chest, making him think that maybe it’s not too late.

Magnus reaches into his sleeping robe’s front pocket and unfurls his palm so Alec could see what lay within. Alec feels the air get punched out of him when he realizes what Magnus is holding. He’d seen the engagement ring that Magnus thought he was able to successfully hide from Alec and this was not it. But the Lightwood flame insignia carved on the outside of the golden band is familiar to Alec all the same.

“Three months ago, I asked to meet with your mother. I told her of my intentions of marrying you." Magnus takes one of the identical rings as he holds Alec’s hand. "I had a whole speech prepared, ready to defend us should she have the need to oppose. But she hugged me instead, crying her eyes out and thanking me for loving her boy.” Their eyes meet, Magnus’ gaze glistening with unshed tears while Alec struggles to breathe.

“I bought two simple golden bands, but I wanted our wedding rings to be special. Though Maryse may no longer be a Lightwood by name, her children still are. She told me of the Lightwood family insignia, the heavenly fire. She helped me have the wedding rings engraved through one of her contacts. I didn’t have anything to remember my birth parents by, but there’s always been one thing that I know you’ve always loved me doing for you. Telling you I love you in my mother tongue.” Magnus tilts the golden band, puts it near at eye level so Alec can read the words within.

“Aku cinta kamu, Alexander.” Magnus tells him as he slowly slides the ring onto Alec’s finger. “Selalu.”

Alec lets out a shuddering breath, heart twisting within his chest. _Selalu_. A promise of forever. He’d give Magnus eternity and more if he’d let him.

““I know we've established this last night, but I'm going to ask again anyway if only to wash away any traces of doubt you may have of my love for you." Magnus says, thumb slowly wiping the tears trickling down Alec’s face. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Will you marry me?"

“Yes.” Alec chokes out, feeling too overwhelmed to formulate words. Instead, he wraps his arms around Magnus, face buried into the crook of his neck as he tries to regulate his breathing while clinging on for dear life. He just dreaded Magnus leaving but then he's here now, professing his undying love and officially asking his hand for marriage. Alec feels like his knees are going to give out. Magnus' arms wrap around him and Alec can't help but let out a relieved shaky sob.

“I love you, Alexander. I see my life, my everything, my forever in you. Don’t ever doubt me, my love.”

"I won't. Not again. I promise." Alec swears with all the love he has in his heart before he's pulling back, wiping his eyes and smiling tearfully at Magnus. He takes the other identical ring and pushes the band onto Magnus' ring finger next to the Lightwood family ring." I love you." Alec leans in and they kiss passionately, heatedly until they end up back where they started.

The world can wait. This can't.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actual Dimension Travel will happen in the next chapter. Just a heads up, the Lightwood-Bane Children's background specifically Max and Rafael will be different from the book. Rafael is the actual flesh and blood of Alec Lightwood through a surrogate, taking physically after his father but with blue eyes (think Alexandra Daddario's eye color). Max is one of the children who were birthed from Iris' experiments. He's half shadowhunter and half-warlock and Alec fell inlove with the tiny blue toddler when he first saw him. The third child, their daughter can actually be considered Magnus' sister in the sense that when Asmodeus went top side for the short time he did, he got a Seelie pregnant. The Seelie died at childbirth. When the child was born, Magnus felt the instant connection to the baby and claimed her as his own and Alec's. She's Alyssa Lightwood-Bane, some kind of combination of Alec, Izzy and Jace's nicknames. She looks the usual pale Asian girl. She'd have the Lightwood coloring, pale skin, long black hair and Asian features like Magnus and with cat's eyes.
> 
> *takes a deep breath* I hope I don't completely suck at this writing business. 😐😞🙁

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this story, feel free to leave a comment. They make my day and encourages me a lot to write and edit faster :)


End file.
